Don't Mess With The Wild Man
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris finds out that his actions will pay...
1. Chapter 1

Chris swung in the trees one beautiful winter's morning. He short sleeve shirt sucked in the chilled air. Snow fell briefly as he raced into the trees.

"CHRISTOPHER KRATT! GET BACK IN HERE FOR YOUR JACKET!"

Chris halted. He was a little cold, but it didn't hurt him. But he ran after for his mother who stood on the porch in her nightgown holding his jaket in the air.

Chris, as a fifteen year old, chuckled, "What's the matter?"

"Don't you 'What's the matter' with me! Get your jacket on!"

"Mom, it's only snowing for a bit."

"It's two degrees below zero. "

Chris shrugged his shoulders as he took the jacket and slipped it on him and zipped up. He look weird in it, but his mother put on his snow cap and scarf.

Then she kissed his forehead, "I don't want you to be sick again, honey. I still love you, as my little boy."

"Mom! I am getting too old for this," He moaned as he wiped the warm kiss off his forehead.

"You are never too old for love, honey. One of these days, you are going to come home with a girl at your side. Then, you are going to come home with little midgets like you!"

Chris chuckled as his mother poked him in the stomach, "Mom! Mom! Okay... But for that, I am way too young."

Linda smiled, "Run along, honey."

"Can I at least go without the cap and scarf? Please, Mom!"

"Uh, okay. Then, you better put on a better jacket that will shield the cold."

Chris got thrilled, "Great! Thanks, Mom!"

Chris looked for a thin, but warm jacket to wear. He finally found the green jacket and quickly hung everything back up and tidied up once again before running outside.

"You're late."

"I know. Mom wanted to make sure I was warm," Answered Chris.

But the wolf leader didn't care, "I cannot take a worried mother to leave her son to find jackets and stuff. You guard the troops? You guard the packs."

"I know, Jogi. I know. I promise it won't happen..."

"What?"

"Be right back."

the wolf groaned as Chris ran up the hill to see what he saw beyond the trees...


	2. Chapter 2

Chris looked beyond the edge of th rocky cliff. The snow fell freely before him unto a white background. Soon, he saw what he watched to see. A group of humans were on the lake, skating on the ice.

"Mom says never to let me go on the meadow of ice. You will never know what will happen. They seem to have fun down there."

Chris ran down the edge to the Meadow of Ice. He poked his head out of the white bushes and saw at least eight people skating on his father's property.

There were at least five men and three women. The men were overjoyed and had fun with the women about them. Chris saw a couple of does with their fawns staring at them. The humans didn't seem to mind. He went over to the does and asked, "Who are they?"

"They seem to be friendly," Said One.

The other answered, "They gave us corn to eat."

One fawn hopped next to his twin sister, "Come play on the ice."

Chris growled as he protected the fawns, "You don't know. It could be dangerous!"

One doe said, "Look out! Darlings! Come back to Mommy!"

Chris retreated to the bushes an hid. But someone chased him. The doe said, "Chris!"

Chris turned back and saw someone after him. He was afraid but he had a plan. He took the person over to Trap Valley. He passed each Fox trap safely. He hid behind a rock and listened for the cry out.

SNAP!

A scream... a womanly scream.

Chris' eyes widened as he saw his fate...


	3. Chapter 3

A girl tried to break free from the fox trap. She was crying so much he couldn't believe how much she was even crying. He stepped out and took hold of the trap.

"Hold still," He said as he took hold of the trap and with all his strength opened the teeth of the trap.

"Ow... Ow... it hurts..."

Finally Chris cried, "Pull your leg out, now!"

The girl took hold of her leg and took it out. Chris let go of the bloody teeth and a loud clank entered the forest. Chris took off his jacket and ripped it to shreds and covered the leg and pressed on it.

The girl panted for the pain. She lay down, crying, bearing the pain.

Chris said, "You need help... My mom can help."

"I can't walk... I am too painful..."

Moonbeam came out of the woods, "Chris?"

Chris looked at the wolf and quickly said in their language, not ashamed of the presence of a human, "Go. Tell the leader I can't be at lesson time. I got a human to help."

"But? She's a human," the wolf barked.

"I know... For some reason, she's different from the others."

Chris gently picked up the white girl. He knew he had to help her... He had to make a fib to stay out of trouble, but it can get him into trouble. He said, "Try to stay awake, please..."

"I'll try," shivered the little girl.

Chris ran across the forest, hoping to get her to help as fast as possible. The girl groaned under his arm. His old jacket was coated in the blood. He hoped he can make it.

"Mom! Mom!"

Linda was out, hanging up some Christmas ordaments. She saw Chris holding an injuried girl. She got down from the ladder, "What happened?!"

Chris answered, "I was followed. I thought it was one of the hunters... So led her to the Trap Valley... Mom, I didn't know she was a girl!"

Linda took the girl in her arms, "I'll let you get away with it this time."

Chris followed his mother into the house.

"I have the stuff on the couch... My bed has clothes on it..."

Chrs sighed, "Put her in mine... I have a fireplace just close to it where she can keep warm."

Linda looked at her son. She knew he was dreadfully sorry for the injury of the girl, "Okay. Get the medical box from the bathroom upstairs."

"I will."

"And towels!"


	4. Chapter 4

A girl tried to break free from the fox trap. She was crying so much he couldn't believe how much she was even crying. He stepped out and took hold of the trap.

"Hold still," He said as he took hold of the trap and with all his strength opened the teeth of the trap.

"Ow... Ow... it hurts..."

Finally Chris cried, "Pull your leg out, now!"

The girl took hold of her leg and took it out. Chris let go of the bloody teeth and a loud clank entered the forest. Chris took off his jacket and ripped it to shreds and covered the leg and pressed on it.

The girl panted for the pain. She lay down, crying, bearing the pain.

Chris said, "You need help... My mom can help."

"I can't walk... I am too painful..."

Moonbeam came out of the woods, "Chris?"

Chris looked at the wolf and quickly said in their language, not ashamed of the presence of a human, "Go. Tell the leader I can't be at lesson time. I got a human to help."

"But? She's a human," the wolf barked.

"I know... For some reason, she's different from the others."

Chris gently picked up the white girl. He knew he had to help her... He had to make a fib to stay out of trouble, but it can get him into trouble. He said, "Try to stay awake, please..."

"I'll try," shivered the little girl.

Chris ran across the forest, hoping to get her to help as fast as possible. The girl groaned under his arm. His old jacket was coated in the blood. He hoped he can make it.

"Mom! Mom!"

Linda was out, hanging up some Christmas ordaments. She saw Chris holding an injuried girl. She got down from the ladder, "What happened?!"

Chris answered, "I was followed. I thought it was one of the hunters... So led her to the Trap Valley... Mom, I didn't know she was a girl!"

Linda took the girl in her arms, "I'll let you get away with it this time."

Chris followed his mother into the house.

"I have the stuff on the couch... My bed has clothes on it..."

Chrs sighed, "Put her in mine... I have a fireplace just close to it where she can keep warm."

Linda looked at her son. She knew he was dreadfully sorry for the injury of the girl, "Okay. Get the medical box from the bathroom upstairs."

"I will."

"And towels!"


	5. Chapter 5

Linda lay the girl on Chris' bed. Chris came in with towels and the box of medical stuff. Linda said, "Get some hot water and soup... It's dirty."

Chris was quiet but ran over to the sink an turned on the hot water and soup. He brought the bucket with a new towel.

Linda washed the leg. The girl groaned in pain. Chris sat at the girl's side, willing to receive instruction.

Linda wrapped the leg in a clean bandage. Once everything was finished, Chris said, "Mom, I am sorry..."

"Honey, I know."

Chris kindled the wood in the fire. The girl looked over to Chris, "I'm sorry I scared you."

Chris looked at her, "Why did you follow me?"

"I was told to by my friends..."

"Christopher!"

Chris said, "I'll be back."

Linda came to the stairs, "Martin's here."

"Brother?"

"Chris... Is Aviva okay?"

"Aviva?"

"The girl?"

"Oh..." He sighed, "Yeah..."

"We had a talk with the teenagers. I hope she's okay."

"She's in my room."

Martin went to Chris' room. Aviva cried out, "Martin!"

Chris felt his face drop. This was his girlfriend he had mentioned... 'I guess Aviva means Laura in Spanish,' He thought sadly.

Martin hugged Aviva. Aviva sighed, "I am sorry I wandered off."

"It's okay. I am just glad you found Chris."

Aviva looked at him, "He's kinda cute."

Chris looked up, a little calm.

Martin smiled, "I see someone likes you, little brother."

"But, isn't she your girlfriend?"

Marin laughed, "No! Laura is my girlfriend! Aviva is her sister!"

Aviva smiled as she looked at Chris. Chris blushed, "Oh..."

Martin patted on the bed next to Aviva, "Come, sit next to her."

Chris sat next to her. Aviva leaned over and hugged Chris. Chris was surprised.

"Thank-you for saving my life."

Martin winked at Chris. Chris blushed, "I guess..."

Aviva looked up at Chris and scooted closer. She closed her eyes as she rubbed her face against his warm arm.

William came in Chris' room, "What happened?"

Chris sighed, "Dad-"

"It was my fault. I was dared to chase him," Aviva said.

Chris stared at Aviva, "You're standing up for me?"

"You were scared."

Chris fell in love, though he was a fifteen-year-old. He blushed as he turned his head away. Then, after recovering, he stood up and helped her, "Aviva, you must rest... Then, leg needs to get healed."

Aviva yawned as Chris tucked her in. Each time he looked at her face, he blushed.

After he left the room, William rubbed up against Chris, "I am proud of you, son."

"For what?"

"You seem to know how to care."

"I learned it from Mom."

"Well, I am sure proud of you!"


End file.
